inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eldest
Disapointing Ending Am I the only person disapointed with the ending? Eragon spends all his time learning about empathy and compassion and then on the battlefield he meets Murtagh who tells him he's been tortured, enslaved and told to capture Eragon but he's going to find a loophole for which (he implys) he'll be punished by torture and all Eragon can think about his brother, who saved his life, is that he renounces him as part of his family. All that learning down the drain...—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 86.147.228.58 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :Agreed. Agreed. Not to mention that after all of Oromis's training (SOME OF WHICH IS ABOUT URGAL CULTURE), Nasuada practically has to force him to accept the Urgals, who have a perfectly (in Inheritance) good excuse - A WIZARD, ER, SHADE DID IT! So much for the great, compassionate, Eragon Shadeslayer.... *grumble* And Arya is so freaking patronizing to the Dwarf Priest. We don't even see most of what she says, and yet she's more annoying than he is. Which says something about who you'd like to side with. Anti-Shur'tugal has the same opinion you do, man... (not advertising, but he or she was asking.)169.229.121.94 23:33, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::What!!!??? That book was AMAZING you must be crazy that was the best book I've EVER read. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 65.13.54.156 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:26, May 5, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::yeah I have read the book at least 6 times and I am always disappointed. Stryker —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Stryker (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:27, May 30, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::I didn't think that the ending was that bad really. The only reason that it leaves me dissapointed was that Brisingr is not coming out for another three months. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by WolfMan (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:38, June 24, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Movie - No scar? Really? Watch the movie again. Don't misunderstand me, I was dissappointed with the movie as well because of the things they left out. However, they DID NOT leave out Durza cutting Eragon and giving him a scar. Watch the fight scene again between Durza and Eragon, and pay closer attention. When Durza leaps over Eragon, he slices, with his sword, at the Dragon Rider's back. Eragon then screams in pain. Then, after you watch it, watch it once again with the Director's Commentary, and Stefen comments about it. Though it is not mentioned later on the movie, it still happened, and can still play a role in an Eldest movie. Just a fact I felt should be thrown out there.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.153.114.240 (Talk ▪ ▪ Logs). :I noticed that the first time I watched it but never really thought about it until some arguments were proposed about it. It could be possible to make an Eldest movie. Make his back begin to bother him VERY early in Eldest and then bug him like it did in the book. Then have it healed at the Menoa Tree. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by WolfMan (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 13:42, June 24, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Paragraph headlines I noticed that each paragraph had its own headline in the Brisingr plot summary, so I did the same for Eragon and Eldest. They are just placeholders; feel free to change them. 22:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC)